1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved device for detecting leaks in a metal roof and to the method of use of such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of metal roof systems are in commercial use at the present time. These roof systems are sound in structure, economical to install, are flexible enough to accommodate various thermal and mechanical stresses, and are thermally efficient when combined with blanket insulation or thermal blocks. Certain of the prior art metal roofing systems employed interlocking seams and special mounting clips for joining and positioning the metal roof panels. These systems require a number of different components for assembly and are somewhat labor intensive. A simpler system of construction involves the use of simple mechanical fasteners, such as metal screws, to join and position the metal roof panels. A worker with a power tool can quickly and easily install roofing panels using metal screw fasteners.
Despite the advantages in cost and simplicity of the mechanical fastening systems, problems sometimes exist in that leaks can occur in the vicinity of the metal fastener. Since a large number of mechanical fasteners are used to make up the roof structure, checking for leaks can be a time consuming and tedious procedure. It has sometimes been easier to replace a whole section of roof, rather than check each fastening point for a leak.
A need exists for a simple and economical device for checking a metal roof for leaks, particularly at the point at which mechanical fastening elements are used to join and position the metal roof panels.
A need also exists for such a device which is portable, hand operated, and which is extremely reliable in operation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for detecting leaks in a metal roof having a plurality of metal roof panels which are secured in position to form a roof structure by mechanical fastening elements. The apparatus includes an elongate tubular stand having a lower extent and an upper extent connected by an internal bore, the lower extent terminating in a bore end opening. A pressurization means is provided which communicates with the internal bore for supplying positive pressure or drawing a vacuum on the internal bore. A seal means, located within the bore end opening, forms a pressure tight seal about a selected one of the mechanical fastening elements used to secure the metal roof panels. A gauge means communicates with the internal bore for measuring a change in pressure within the internal bore, such pressure change being indicative of a leak present at the mechanical fastening element being tested.
The above described apparatus is used in a method for detecting leaks in a metal roof having a plurality of metal roof panels which are secured in position to form a roof structure by metal screws having exposed screw heads once the panels are in place. In the first step in the method, a pressure tight seal is formed about the exposed screw head of a selected one of the metal screws used to secure the metal panels in place on the roof structure by means of the elastomeric seal located in the bore end opening of the apparatus. Either a positive pressure or a vacuum can then be applied to the sealed internal bore. By measuring any change in pressure in the internal bore, the user has an immediate indication of whether a leak is present at the exposed screw head.
Additional objects, features, and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.